Ice Monster
|predators = |previous = / / / / / / |next = |hide = 's and 's |equivalent = / / / |realeased = Somewhere in the November in 2018 |tier = 16 }} The Ice Monster is an Animal in Mope.io. The animal was confirmed by Mope.io developer on Mope.io Official Youtube channel in a teaser. It was the 2nd confirmed animal from 4 upcoming monsters. The other monsters are Sea Monster, Land Monster and Dino Monster. As of now, all the animals were added. Appearance The Ice monster looks like a big hairy yeti, but then it has a very light-blue face with a crest on it with horns on the left and the right. Its mouth is also surrounded by sharp teeth just like all the monsters, and its eyes look like they're in some sort of hole socket. In the game, you can also see that there are growing ice shards on the back of the Ice Monster. Strategy The Ice Monster has 5-8 Ice Shards on its back that will grow over time and are pointed in different directions facing behind. The crystals will keep growing on its body. Once a crystal has fully grown it will glow up to show that its ready to be fired. With the shards you can deal insane damage and stun prey, giving you time to eat them. Mammoths are an easy target because their ability only rolls a snowball forward. Yetis are harder to kill because they can shoot 3 snowballs from the back. When you bite an Animal it will also get frozen for a short time, but you will also move slower for a short time, it's unknown if that's a glitch or not. You are the most capable of the monsters of killing equivalents because your ability has a fast cooldown and deals considerable damage, and even if you miss them, a pile of Ice will appear, which will make them slip. You can go to Land and the Ocean, but outside the Arctic the shards on your back will grow much slower, giving you less amount of times to use your ability. You don't have to worry when an Animal is behind a Rock, as the shards will just go around it. You will get burning damage when getting close to the Volcano. When a shard doesn't hit any prey, it will turn into a pile of Ice, on which the animals can slip. The Ice Monster can also climb on Hills. Trivia * The Ice Monster is actually based on a large type of yeti. * The Ice monster is one of the few animals that can shoot projectiles, the others being Black Dragon, Dragon, Yeti, Mammoth, Gorilla, Toucan, Phoenix, and Pelican (shooting water doesn't count as it's not really a projectile in the game), and it has one of the fastest and longest-ranged projectiles. * With the Phoenix, The Ice Monster is the only animal with an actual animation (Ice Shards). * The Ice Monster is the fourth animal to create intractable terrain (after the Rabbit, Arctic Hare and Tiger). * The Ice Monster is one of the only animals that were considered OP/Unbalance and haven't been nerfed in along time. (The other being the Cassowary). Category:Upcoming Animals Category:Arctic Animals Category:Mope.io Category:Fantasy Category:Monsters Category:Animals